Threads of a Family
by alygator86
Summary: Sequel to Threads Between Twins. Set about 15 years afterwards. JS, twincentered
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or any of the characters associated with Stargate but Grace, Madison, and Jake are mine!

Takes place about 13 years after 'Threads Between Twins'

Rating: PG

"Come on, dad! We have to go!" Madison called up the stairs, leaning on the banister on the right side..

"Mom already called!" Grace added, rolling her eyes at her 17 year old twin sister across from her.

"I'm coming!" Jack replied, coming down the stairs with Jake following.

Jake looked out the window while Jack put on his shoes and his sisters waited as patiently as possible. "I'm glad we're going to the base today," he thought aloud.

"Yeah," Jack replied "we're gonna get a little wet.

Grace and Madison, being in an identical mood, we're both wearing light blue denim shorts and light purple spaghetti strap tank tops. Jake, who was four years younger, and a boy, decided to wear his favorite pair of baggy jeans and a band t-shirt.

"Ok, who's turn it is to drive today?" Jack asked, holding the keys out.

"General O'Neill!" Walter Harriman called, running to catch up with the quickly moving General.

"Yes?"

"I need you to sign this," he replied, handing over some papers and a pen, "so I can make the orders today."

"Alright," was the reply while the papers were signed and given back.

"Thank you ma'am," he said before going on his way,

Sam continued to her office. She had been General of the SGC for four years now. When Jack retired, although staying on as a consultant and occasionally going through the gate, the president himself requested Sam be made a General.

No soon her she gotten to her office than her husband and three children ran in.

"Mom, this totally wasn't our fault. Dad took a really long time," was thr first thing she heard from Jake – who looked a lot like Jack.

"Sorry," Jack offered, giving Sam his puppy dog look.

"Go get ready," She pointed towards the door.

SG4 and the current SG1 – Daniel, Mitchell and Major Alexandra "Alex" Stephens had visited P7X- 498 and the locals invited them back, so long as they brought their leader, Sam, and Jack O'Neill.

Jack left and headed to the locker room while Sam instructed her children.

"Jake, please font make any 'modifications' to my laptop or any others on base. If you feel the urge to do anything, do it to your own. Girls, you can practice hand to hand or go to the range, with supervision, on sublevel 32. But please don't use your telekinetic power on any of the SGC personnel.

"Be good, all of you. Walter knows you can assist with the dialing computers. I need to get changed. Go to the control room in five minutes."

Grace and Madison each hugged Sam followed, somewhat reluctantly by Jake. It had been a while since she had gone off world but even so, Jake was just getting to old to be hugging his mom.

The seventh chevron engaged and the wormhole opened. Grace was closest to the microphone so she pressed the button to tell the group below "SG1, SG4, mom and dad, you have a go."

The two teams headed up the ramp and disappeared through the gate

Jack groaned before opening his eyes. "God, I hope it's just dark in here," he said, sitting up.

"Yes, sir," Alex replied "It is."

"Where are we?" he asked, locating Sam once his eyes adjusted. He scooted over to sit next to her.

"You remember those friendly natives?" Daniel asked from across the cell.

Jack vaguely made out his form "Yeah."

"They weren't so friendly after all," he concluded.

Before Jack could even ask how, Sam started her explanation "They put whatever knocked us out in the food. Unfortunately for us, but just how they planed, it only affected us. I believe the natives built up a tolerance to poison."

"How long have we been here?" Alex inquired. There were no windows at all to give them any sort of time perception.

Daniel pushed a button on his watch to light it up "Um, about four hours."

"Grace, Madison and Jake to the control room; Grace, Madison and Jake to the control room," was heard over the sound system of the SGC.


	2. Chapter 2

Madison, Grace, and Jake are mine! I own nothing else 

"What's up, Walter?" Madison asked once all three of them arrived at the control room.

SG1 and 4 were supposed to be back three hours ago and we haven't been able to make contact with them. Also, the UAV pictures show the area they were in to now be deserted."

"We're going," Grace said at once.

"Your mother ordered me not to let you," he replied "There are other teams we can send."

"Walter! You know that with our powers we could find them faster than other teams," Madison argued

"Yeah," Jake added, "They can sense how many people are around and where they are. The SG teams can't do that."

"Plus, we were trained in hand to hand by Teal'c and mom, dad taught us how to use P-90s and zats, mom taught us about C4 and naquada and Daniel taught us to speak three different languages already," Grace finished.

"Fine," conceded Walter, "You two go get changed."

The girls ran out of the room leaving Walter and Jake.

"Thanks Uncle Walt," Jake teased, then seriously he added, "The girls will tell mom it was their idea and you didn't want to let them go,"

The girls changed into green camouflaged pants and long sleeved black shirts with the camouflaged utility vests holding flashlights, a radio, and compasses. Also, Grace had a bar of C4 just in case. Each put on a thigh holster on their right leg to holp the zat they were each taking.

Finally, Madison pulled out two olive green ball caps. They were Jack's old mission hats. That was his secret of making it last so long – he had two. He gave one to each Grace and Madison after he taught them how to use the zats.

"Gracie, Maddie," Jack announced from the control room "you have a go."

The girls walked up the ramp and through the shimmering blue event horizon.

They arrived on the other side and looked around. The Stargate on this plant was in the clearing of a forest.

"You have the C4?" Madison asked

"Yeah, the naquada enhanced one we helped mom make last year and a regular one," replied Grace as they started walking as quietly as possible in the direction they sensed people.

"Alright," Sam announced from where she was standing on the back wall of the cell. Jack was lying down on his back a few feet away and Daniel was watching from anyone to come – she wasn't sure what the others were doing, it was still pitch black, "If no one comes to talk to us within the next half hour we will start formulating as escape plan."

"Do you think they girls are going to come?" Daniel asked.

Jack sat up "Probably."

"I told Walter not to let them, Jack," Sam told the two and effectively everyone else, as she sat down next to her husband.

"Um, Sam, those two have double the stubbornness. From me they got the never-give-up-a-fight-or-an-argument kind and from you they got the work-all-night-to-find-a-solution-I-don't-need-any-sleep kind. We may be able to bend to our will and do what we tell them but do you think Walter can?" Jack asked

Knowing Jack was right she muttered "If they get hurt they are so grounded."

"Wait," Grace whispered suddenly stopping, "you feel that?"

"Yep; two to the left and two to the right," Madison agreed, "I got the left."

They turned to their respective directions, zats raised and each a shoulder touching. Yellow pulse blasts came towards them. Grace ducked while Madison dove behind a rock. Madison peeked around the rock and fired, taking down the two people firing at her, one after the other.

Simultaneously, Grace zatted the first opponent then waited for the return fire from the second. It hit the tree next to her and burned off the bark where it hit. She fired the blue energy and hit the second person.

"Well, that was fun," Madison quipped, brushing dirt off of her pants.

"You have some…"Grace said, reaching over to pull some leaves out of her sister's hair.

Madison giggled and did the same to Grace. They continued their trek trough the woods after getting all of the odd bark and dirt off of themselves.

"I don't know how mom and dad did this all the time," Madison said off of the sudden.

"Me either," Grace agreed, "I'd be happy just to do lab work at the SGC."


	3. Chapter 3

Last part. Please stay seated until the ride has come to a complete and final stop.

Grace and Madison finally came to the edge of the woods. They squatted behind some bushes to avoid being seen. About 50 yards away was a small concrete building. Standing in front of the entrance were two guards holding what looked like guns.

"Mom and dad are in there with SG1 and SG4," Grace announced, opening her eyes after concentrating to detect the people all around and specific places.

"And three guards inside," Madison added. She pulled out some binoculars and looked at the guards standing outside. "There are some nice sized rocks on the ground near them."

"Well knock them out," Grace said, a little impatiently.

Madison telekinetically picked up a rock about the size of a softball and hit the one closest to where it was. He fell to the ground and, before the second guard could call for any assistance, Madison knocked him out, as well.

"Come on," Grace called, getting up and running towards the building.

Madison dropped the rock – it landed unceremoniously on the second guard then rolled onto the ground as she chased after Grace.

The two stopped at the entrance.

"Wanna go first, Maddie?" Grace asked sweetly.

"Fine."

Once inside, the hallway was dimly lit. They walked about ten feet and got to a stair case.

"Down we go," Madison mumbled.

Halfway down the stairs Grace whispered, "Hurry down. They're coming."

"Do you hear that?" Alex asked, she was closest to the door.

"What is that?" Sam asked, coming to stand next to the major.

"It sounds like a fight, ma'am," replied Alex

They all listened closely and suddenly heard the distant sound of zats firing – a total of about six times. The next thing they heard were footsteps running in their direction.

"Hey. Aren't you guys supposed to be partyin' with the natives?" Grace asked

Madison got the keys off of a guard and she started to find the correct key in order to open the cell.

"They didn't like our dancing," Mitchell quipped.

"I told you Walter wouldn't stop them," Jack told Sam and Daniel.

Madison patted Sam's shoulder, "Sorry mom but it didn't look like you were getting out anytime soon."

Grace hugged Jack then Sam.

"Where's your brother?" Sam asked, starting to get into what Jack called her protective mommy mode.

"Don't worry," said Grace "Hes at the SGC helping Walter with stuff."

Jake was sitting in the control room with Walter monitoring the 'gate computers. All of the sudden the gate began dialing from off-world.

Walter took the intercom microphone and announced "Unscheduled off-world activation."

Jake hit the button to close the iris. "Is there an IDC yet, Walter?"

"Not yet…yes! Its SG-1."

One by one SG-4, SG-1, Jack, Sam, Madison and Grace came through the 'gate. Jake came down and joined the group.

Sam began giving instructions "We don't need to debrief, we all know what happened. Everyone," she looked at Grace and Madison specifically, "needs to be checked out by Dr. Cole before going home. Mission reports are due in a week. Dismissed."

The teams filtered out to change, shower or go to the infirmary leaving the O'Neill family.

"Mom, do we need to write a mission report, too?" Madison asked as they all left for the day, "cuz we're on summer vacation and I really don't want to write a report."

Sam put an arm around each daughter "No, just tell us what you did on that planet."

Jake nudged Madison, she was closest to him, "I get to go with you next time.

THE END!


End file.
